


What If I Liked It?

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Accidental wandering hands happen...what if you're into it?





	What If I Liked It?

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I know. I haven’t posted a fic in forever. I’m sorry. Writer’s block is an absolute cunt and I hate it. I couldn’t even create art without trashing it immediately. But I’m back now. PLUS I SAW THAT DAMN GIF OF THOR COVERED IN LIGHTNING AND I’M CURRENTLY ON THE VERGE OF COMBUSTION. So…let’s see how much you like this fic I cooked up for @emilyevanston CAH Challenge. [#1: Surprise finger in the Anus with Thor]

There were many aspects about Thor that you considered to be your favorite but his hands…his hands were number one. Whether they were touching you, building things, cooking for you, moving aimlessly, or even throwing Mjolnir, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of them. His fingers were long, thick, and dexterous. His palms were the perfect size to cradle your face when he kissed or cup your ass as he rocked himself into you. They were always warm and no matter where he touched you, your skin buzzed. You loved his hands and you were pretty sure everyone knew it.

“You’re staring again, darling,” Thor chuckled. He was currently whittling some creature or other while the two of you were relaxing in bed and enjoying a rare day off. You were supposed to be watching a movie but your eyes were inevitably drawn to watching his majestic fingers at work.

“Huh?” You snapped out of your daze and grinned at him sheepishly.

“I said, ‘you’re staring again’,” he said with a proud smile. He may not entirely understand your fascination with his hands but that didn’t stop him from being proud of your lustful and fascinated gaze.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sugar. I just can’t help it.”

“It’s quite alright,” he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead, “Stare as long as you like.”   You looked at him with a devious expression on your face.

“What if I had a different idea?” you smirked.

Thor’s heart thumped in anticipation; he’d never admit it but he actually took up whittling because he knew how much his hands turned you on. He hasn’t actually been able to finish more than a couple of pieces with you around before you’re nibbling on his ear and whispering all the dirty things you’d like his hands to be doing to you. For a Midgardian, your sex drive was almost as high as his; he constantly thanked the universe for it.

“And what idea could possibly be running through that beautiful mind of yours?” he asked.

Removing the wood and carving knife from his hands, you straddled his thick waist and put your lips next to his ear. His breath hitched at the warmth emanating from your core; it took less than a few seconds for him to get completely hard.

“Instead of playing with your  _wood_ ,” you whispered, pausing briefly to flick your tongue along his earlobe, “why don’t you play with  _me_?” Thor groaned audibly. He didn’t miss your innuendo.

“Hold that thought, my love,” he said with a chaste kiss on your lips. Gently dislodging you from his lap, he bolted to your adjoining bathroom. You were momentarily confused until you heard the sink water running and felt a small piece of wood stabbing your butt. Carefully crawling off the bed, you stood up and shook the covers vigorously; gods forbid you to get a splinter right now. The sound of water stopped and Thor stepped out, drying his hands on a towel hanging on the bathroom door.

“Now,” he said with predatory steps towards you, “where were we?”

“I believe…you were about to make up for  _teasing_  me with those lovely hands of yours…” you suggested. He grinned widely. Standing on the tips of your toes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nipped at his bottom lip.

“Oh?  _I’m_  the tease?”

“What have  _I_  done?” you asked innocently. His short yet surprised laugh graced your ears. You winked in response.

Instead of answering you, Thor kissed you deeply, cupping your face in his massive hands. You moaned into his mouth and he used this opportunity to suck your plump bottom lip into his mouth to nibble gently. He heard you gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through you. He could feel your pulse racing under his fingertips. He was driving you wild and all he had to do was kiss you. That turned him on more than words could say.

You could feel how much you’d affected him. His skin with flushed and warm; his heart thudded against his chest, echoing your own racing rhythm. Every kiss grew in hunger. Thor snaked his hands from your face to your ass and gripped firmly. You loved how small you felt in his hands; you weren’t tiny by any means but damn if his beefy goodness didn’t make you feel petite. The sounds he made when you tugged on the hair at the nap of his neck was enough to make you nearly cum right there in your pants. You pulled away, panting heavily.

“Now who’s the tease?” you asked. Thor simply moved his skillful mouth to your neck. A throaty moan escaped your lips. Wrapping a leg around his waist, you ground yourself into this prominent hard on. He grunted in surprise and sucked harshly at your neck.

“Still you,” he mumbled against your skin. You chuckled breathlessly, eyes half closed in pleasure.

“Why don’t you do something about it then, Oh Mighty Lord of Thunder?” With a growl, Thor picked you up and tossed you back onto the bed. You squealed in delight. It took but a handful of seconds for him to rip your pants from your body; you gasped at the cool air caressing your soaking core.

“Oh fuck… _Thor_!” you whined.

Thor took a brief second to admire the beauty of you spread wide open for him. Your umber skin reminded him of the darkened sky at dusk: filled with beauty and seemingly never ending. He trailed his fingers softly down the softness of your tummy before he dove into your cunt, lapping hungrily. Your hands found their way to his hair and you tugged harshly.  Thor moaned at the taste of you on his tongue. No matter how many times he went down on you, you drove him insane. Everything from how wet you got for him to the cries of pleasure that tumbled from your lips made his cock throb painfully. The unforgiving grip of your nimble fingers on his hair was the only thing that kept him from erupting in his boxers.

“Fuck! Thor,  _please_!!” you cried. He grunted against your cunt.

You’ve been to Asgard before; that was probably the closest to Heaven you were ever going to get. The feeling of Thor’s absurdly skilled tongue teasing your clit in all the worst best ways was a damn close second. You didn’t even  _know_  tongues could move in all the ways he was currently showing you. You’ve slept with men, women, genderless, multi gendered, and the occasional off-worlder; Thor was hands down the best lover you’ve ever had. And when he slid one of those  _goddamn fingers inside you_? You couldn’t even try to fight the first orgasm that rocked your body into the next world. You came with a scream; Thor watched you with self-satisfied blue eyes. One of these days he’d be the death of you.  

Thor carefully pulled his finger from your still pulsing core and you whimpered as a smaller orgasm rolled through your body again from the heightened sensitivity.

“Fucking hell,” you panted, “how do you always do that?” Thor gave you a smile that would put the Devil himself to shame.

“ _Prince_ ,” he said simply. You snorted and rolled your eyes.

“What do you say I return the favor?” you suggested. Thor shimmied up the bed, yanked his boxers off, settled in and wiggled his eye brows in anticipation.

“As you wish, my love.”

You crawled up to his waist and teased him with tender kisses on his hipbones. His soft moans filled your ears. A guttural groan escaped his mouth when you started nipping the sensitive skin around his cock; you grinned inwardly, his reactions to your gentle torment were always your favorite. Licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock, you giggled when he audibly gasped.

“I don’t remember this much teasing on your end, Princess,” he groaned while you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. His fingers carefully gripped your hair in a feeble attempt to keep himself from losing it too soon.

“You are a tease, honey. It’s only fair I give you a taste of your own medicine,” you mumbled with a mouth full of cock. Thor chuckled wryly.  You decided to take pity on him and stuffed as much of his thickness as you could manage into your mouth. The taste and feel of Thor’s cock on your tongue were wholly addictive. Soft, smooth and hard, his was definitely your favorite.

Thor bit down on his lip to keep from shouting; the sudden envelopment of your warm mouth around him sent his mind reeling. It was no secret that he was bigger than nearly all Midgardians you’ve been with; you impressed him every time you even attempted to stuff your mouth full of him. Thunder rolled overhead as he fought to breathe evenly while your sinful tongue wrung curses in  _at least_  seven different languages from his mouth. He slid his hand from your hair to grip your ass firmly. You moaned, sucking his cock deeper into your mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” he hissed.

Thor was so lost in the pleasure you were giving him that he hardly even noticed where his fingers were heading. You could feel your heart race as he palmed your ample cheeks. Pulling his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop, you gazed up at your Prince with lustful eyes. Watching his face contort in pleasure while your tongue bathed his balls never failed to turn you on in the worst way; it meant everything to know you could reduce him to a bumbling mess of incoherent words with just your mouth. Thor decided to return some of the pleasure you were currently bestowing upon him by slipping a finger inside you. Unfortunately…it didn’t go where either of you were expecting.

“Thor!!” you squealed in surprise and jerked away. Thor’s eyes snapped open immediately in surprise and worry.

“Love? Did I do something wrong??”

“That’s not exactly the entrance I thought you’d be sliding your finger in…” you snorted. It took a second for his hazy brain to make the connection.

“Odin’s beard! Forgive me, my love. Your lovely mouth had captured my attention that I hadn’t noticed where my hand had wandered to. I am very sorry,” he said sincerely. You smiled softly at your Prince. Leaning in, you pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“What if I liked it?” you asked with a scheming smile plastered on your face.

“Well, in that case…” Thor pulled you in for a heated kiss.

You spent the rest of the night learning _just_  how much you liked his accidental intrusion.


End file.
